


and the bells ring out at the ending of the year

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Romance, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: This is Holly's first time in New York City.





	

Holly had never been to New York, and Dan could tell. From the way she inhaled the sharp-cold air as if it were the finest and sweetest air on the planet; she wanted to see the Natural History Museum, linger in the used book stores, see the zoo at Central Park and mingle among the birds, walk up to the Statue of Liberty and peer out of her crown. Dan, who had seen these things and been to these places thousands of times before, smiled to see her joy.

All of these things gave him great joy to give her. But taking her to Times Square on New Years Eve, though, was an act of pure love.

They could be warm right now instead of icy cold and standing among strangers, watching a big white ball drop out of the sky and a tinny speaker blast those hoary old chestnuts. He wouldn’t be enduring the pressure of a bunch of drunk frat boys straining against his back or the icy chill of slush filling his sneakers.

"Are you cold?"

 

Dan finally tilted his head and looked at her. A thousand thoughts sprinted through his mind at once; she was startlingly beautiful in the glow of the neon surrounding them, her balloon was starting to flag and he ought to find a replacement before they go, she looked so _happy_ just standing in his arms yelling the words to “New York, New York” at the top of her lungs. There was nothing jaded about her.

 

And he, who had been cold and miserable and a little annoyed by their circumstances, felt a thousand times lighter just to see her.

 

"No," he says, and runs his fingers through her soft hair. 

When he kissed her, the strains of “What a Wonderful World” filled the air, as if their love were being scored by the Gods.


End file.
